


Forgot the Time

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge: best_enemies, Community: best_enemies, Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B_E kinkmeme prompt: “Anything Doctor/Master with hot telepathic sex.” Exactly 100 words, excepting the title. (a tidied old kinkmeme drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot the Time

During their foreplay, he forgot the time. Forgot the silk of the blindfold he was wearing (which was silkworms, which was dust). Touch me, the Doctor begged. He didn’t mean with flesh, though that collided in due course, those sharp joys all the better for being fleeting. Only the Master could release him from multi-dimensional comprehension, from responsibility for that knowledge. Could make him experience the now in its discrete pleasure.

Later, the Master, who knew what it was to burn to nothing, gave him that knowledge in its aching majesty--and didn’t let him scream out loud.

He’d missed him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one I chopped some words out of and spent ages trying to get back to 100. It took me forever to remember how “Those sharp joys were all the better for being fleeting.” worked, but once I knew I was really reluctant to change the wording, even to make the phrase easier for the reader to access, because I quite liked it as was (and ‘unpacking’ that satisfyingly would take more room than a drabble has the luxury of).


End file.
